Smile
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Tu me l’as confié dans un soupir ému. Soulagé. Ton sourire. Ce dernier présent de toi... je vous l'avais jamais fait cellelà encore... vous allez voir OS


Titre : Smile

Genre : euh... Drame... pas de yaoi, désolée. Petit OS

Rating : K

Résumé : Tu me l'as confié dans un soupir ému. Soulagé. Ton sourire. Ce dernier présent de toi... (je vous l'avais jamais fait celle-là encore... vous allez voir...)

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi !

NDA : Hello Everyone ! Petit OS pour fêter l'arrivée de mon poisson Nel' (Bah, on s'trouve des raisons pour pas étudier, eh !) Pour ce qui est de la fic, c'est vraiment mini et assez confus, mais bon... Disons que les paroles en italliques sont des paroles en temps présent. Bonne lecture !

Smile

Ouvres les yeux, Harry.

Parles, je t'en pris. Dis quelque chose.

Bouge, respire.

Ne me laisse pas seul, Harry. J'ai été tellement seul jusqu'à ce que tu ne réapparaisses dans ma vie alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je ne voulais pas te voir, tu sais ? J'avais peur d'éclater rien qu'en croisant ton regard, tes magnifiques émeraudes qui me rappelaient tant.

Tes yeux me ramenaient en arrière. Et ce bond dans le passé, je le craignais tellement que jamais en onze ans je n'avais cherché à te voir. Je refusais de savoir ou tu habitais parce que peut-être l'envie m'aurait pris de marcher dans ta rue et ainsi de t'apercevoir.

J'avais peur de ta haine et de ta peur. Tellement peur, Harry, qu'avant la rentrée à Poudlard, j'en tremblais, j'en frissonnais.

Est-ce que tu sais que je t'ai détesté pendant des années, Harry ? C'était si puéril de ma part que j'en ai honte encore aujourd'hui. J'ai souhaité que jamais tu ne sois né parce que ta venue en ce monde m'avait par la même occasion arraché ceux que j'aimais plus que tout, ceux pour qui je me serais sacrifié sans hésiter.

J'ai vogué difficilement pendant des années tumultueuses où la seule mention de ton nom me faisait frissonner. Je voyais ton visage devant moi lorsque je fermais les yeux.

Ton visage rond, tes joues douces, ta bouche en forme de coeur, cette... touffe noire que tu avais en guise de cheveux et tes grands yeux verts pétillants de malice, de vie et de bonheur.

Ouvres les yeux, Harry... s'il te plait...

Lorsqu'ils sont morts, j'ai refusé d'y croire. J'ai nié, j'ai hurlé sur Dumbledore, je lui ai dit toute la haine que j'avais pour lui, et celle que je ressentais avec violence pour toi. Toi, ce bébé d'à peine un an qui venait de briser ma vie, qui venait de voler la leur.

J'ai souhaité que ce fut toi qui sois mort, Harry.

Ne sois pas mort, Harry. Restes avec moi...

Je m'en suis voulu, des années plus tard, quand je t'ai vu dans ce train. Je t'ai vu pleurant, sanglotant sur les derniers hurlements de ta mère, puis plus tard sur la voix de ton père. J'ai oublié que je t'avais un jour hait avec férocité pour te prendre sous mon aile.

Lorsque j'ai dû repartir loin de toi, j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le coeur. Je voyais la peine et la peur dans tes yeux. Tu craignais que je ne t'abandonnes, que je ne disparaisse aussi subitement que j'étais apparu. Malgré l'existence de Sirius dans ta vie désormais, tu savais pertinemment, au fond de toi, que jamais un fugitif ne pourrait t'offrir de foyer véritable.

Et je ne le pouvais pas non plus.

Sirius est parti maintenant. Il ne restait plus que nous deux, Harry.

Ne me laisses pas tout seul dans ce monde pourri, Harry...

Je t'ai vu sombrer lentement alors que tes yeux perdaient leur étincelle si particulière. Et pourtant je m'accrochais encore au fugace espoir que peut-être tout redeviendrait comme avant avec un peu d'effort. Une fois la guerre terminée et toi majeur, le Ministère ne pourrait plus se mettre entre nous. J'aurais la possibilité de te voir à ma guise. Je te raconterais tout ce qui fut pour te montrer que rien n'est jamais perdu.

Je me suis créé un monde où les bons gagnaient sans trop de pertes.

Je continuais de te voir enfant alors que ton enfance était bien loin derrière, morte depuis longtemps, oubliée et reniée.

Je les entends déjà te louer, t'adorer. Ces hypocrites aux mains immaculées, ceux qui sont pour l'instant encore tapis dans un coin, bien à l'abris des bombes qui pleuvent aujourd'hui. Je les déteste tellement, Harry. C'est de leur faute... C'est de notre faute à tous... Tellement faibles, tellement peureux que nous t'avons pris pour cible de notre espoir miraculeux.

Il y a tellement de sang, Harry... Et mes larmes ne suffisent pas à l'effacer...

Je t'ai vu disparaître lentement sans rien faire, sans rien dire, derrière ce masque de froideur et de détermination. Je t'ai vu nié la douleur et serrer les mâchoires aux noms des morts et des blessés. J'ai vu tout cela sans tenter de percevoir tes sanglots intérieurs, de peur qu'ils ne m'ouvrent les yeux sur la réalité.

Pourtant j'ai séché tes larmes amères, Harry. Je t'ai sourit tendrement en te disant que tout irait bien, que le bien triompherait du mal... Et que nous serions heureux... Que je t'emmènerais faire le tour du monde pour que chaque jour tu puisses t'émerveiller de la vie.

Parce que la mort était bien loin derrière.

- Remus...

- Je suis là, Harry.

- Je suis tellement... tellement désolé.

- Eh... Ça va, mon grand... Ça ira...

- Je sais... Je sais... Ça ne fait plus mal...

Et tu me l'as confié dans un soupir ému. Soulagé.

Ton sourire. Ce dernier présent de toi.

Je savais que tu vaincrais.

FIN

Oui bon... cette fic est trop bizarre et je ne sais même pas si elle a un sens... j'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même, et désolée si vous en ressortez déçus.


End file.
